True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: It's a week before Ben's coronation and Carlos decides to come clean about Maleficent's plan. One side will forgive him while the other will hate him. Who will be who? And what will that hate lead to? Sequel to 'Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil'.
1. Happy Ending On Hold

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It

Summary: It's a week before Ben's coronation and Carlos decides to come clean about Maleficent's plan. One side will forgive him while the other will hate him. Who will be who? And what will that hate lead to? Sequel to 'Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Happy Ending On Hold

Carlos's Pov

I took a deep breath as I stood on the steps of Ben's castle. I had asked Ben if I could meet with his parents and the Fairy Godmother because I have something very important to tell them. I had decided to tell them that Maleficent sent us here to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. I couldn't hide it from them now that I've grown close to them and that they've started to trust me. I know the risk of losing them or being punished for my part but in the end it would be worth it. But they weren't all that I was worried about, it was my friends. Once they discover that I have revealed our secret there's no way of knowing what they are going to do.

Taking another deep breath I pushed the doors open and there they all stood. Slowly I made my way over to them and that's when the nerves really started to kick in because I could feel my hands started to sweat. Once I reached them I went down on one knee and bowed my head, I couldn't look them in the eye, not right now.

"Carlos what are you doing? You know you don't have to bow to us" Ben told me and I could feel him bend down next to me.

"I'm not here as your boyfriend Ben. I'm here as a subject" I told him. There is no going back now. Familiar hands grabbed me and pulled me up. I immediately fell into their embrace, taking comfort in my prince's arms.

"Carlos you can tell us anything and we promise to be as understanding as we can" Belle told me.

"Well that is your job" I joked and their laughter lightened the mood.

"But seriously Carlos. You can tell us anything" Beast told me.

"Okay, I'm afraid that we didn't come to Auradon just because Ben asked us to. We had another plan"

"And what was this plan Carlos?" The Fairy Godmother asked me.

"Maleficent sent us here to steal your magic wand"

I waited for an explosion. For Ben to push me away and tell me he never wants to see me again. I waited for his parents to call the guards and have be thrown in a dark cell for the rest of my life. But none of that happened, they didn't seem as surprised as I thought. There eyes did widened and they all gasped but other than that there was nothing.

"So are you mad at me?" I still asked. Just because they weren't that surprised that doesn't mean they liked the news.

"How could we be? You told us the truth" Belle told me and she surprised me by pulling me out of Ben's arms and into hers. I felt two people join us and I knew it was Ben and his father.

"Thank you guys. I was so worried that you'd hate me" I told them through a couple tears. We all pulled away and Ben wiped them off my face and I gave him a watery smile.

"You did the right thing. I'm proud of you Carlos" He leaned in and kissed me and my response was to wrap my arms around him and pull him closer.

"Why did you decided to tell us Carlos?" The Fairy Godmother asked once we pulled away.

"Because I can't go through with it. I never wanted to do it in the first place but no goes against Maleficent" I said.

"So why did you decide to now?" Beast asked.

"Because they planned on stealing the wand during Ben's coronation"

"There's something else isn't there?" Belle questioned and I nodded.

"I fell in love" Ben smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"So what are we going to do about the others?" Ben asked his parents.

"Ben that is up to you. You're the future king and the one who brought them here" His father told him.

"I have an idea: send us back"

"No! You're not going back there!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben it wil look suspicious if you only send three of us back"

"Then we'll just keep a closer eye on them, we will stop their plan. I'm not going to lose you by sending you back to that island." Ben laid down seriously in his king voice that said he meant business.

"Okay Ben but there is something else?"

"What is it?"

"What are we going to do when they find out I told you? They will and when they do it's not going to end well" I knew my friends, if I could even call them that anymore since I just betrayed them.

"I will keep you safe" Ben promised.

"I know you will"

"Ok kids, it's time for us to get to school"

The Fairy Godmother took us to school and for the first time since I came to Auradon all the weight has been lifted from my shoulders. But I knew that the other ball would soon drop and the others would find out. And this time I would be the hero facing the villains.


	2. Good vs Evil Has Begun

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It

Summary: It's a week before Ben's coronation and Carlos decides to come clean about Maleficent's plan. One side will forgive him while the other will hate him. Who will be who? And what will that hate lead to? Sequel to 'Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Good vs Evil Has Begun

Ben's Pov

At school, Carlos and I tried to normal but it was hard. We were both itching to do something but we had to make sure we weren't found out. I know that Carlos was torn between staying close to his friends or avoiding them all together. And I was torn between confronting them about their plan and keeping quiet. But what was more important than anything to me was keeping Carlos safe. If Audrey could put Carlos under a sleeping curse just because of jealousy, then I don't want to imagine what the daughter of Maleficent could do.

Luckly we came through the school day without any incident, but after we weren't so lucky. My parents had asked us back to the castle so we could discuss a prevention plan and a if needed offensive and defensive plan just in case they succeeded. But on our way there we were grabbed by Evie, Mal and Jay who took us to his and Carlos's dorm room. They slammed the door shut, locked it and Mal even used magic to block it off. I pang of fear hit, they didn't want us to leave. For a moment I thought that we never would. Carlos grabbed my hand and I squeezed back, we took comfort in each others touch when we were scared.

"You know" Carlos spoke up. He didn't even have to question and I didn't have to either, there's no other reason why they would be cornering us like this.

"Of course we know. Ever since Ben told us you were dating we've been keeping an eye on you" Mal told us and then gestured to Evie. She pulled out her magic mirror and tossed it to me. Carlos and I looked into it and saw Carlos talking to me and my parents.

"But you can't hear anything. How did you know what we were talking about?" I wondered.

"Because I asked the mirror if Carlos was going to tell on us. We already knew that he backed out but we wanted to see if he was going to tell on us" Evil explained.

"So what are you going to do now?" Carlos asked them.

"We're still going through with it. We just need to make sure you won't try to stop us" Jay said as he took a menacing step forward. I wanted to push Carlos behind me and stand up to them but Carlos squeezed my hand harder, his way of telling me to get that thought out of my head.

"And how are you going to do that?" That question was a disaster waiting to happen and yet I did it anyway.

"Like this"

Mal stretched out her hand and we were pulled pushed and held against the wall. Suddenly she was standing right infront of me with her hands around my throat, squeezing everything out of me. I could hear Carlos's protests but they were ignored.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you right now but this is a warning and a threat. If either of you or your parents or anyone else tries to stop us from taking the wand everyone you care about will end up hurt. And Ben, we will start with Carlos"

With that she pulled away, Carlos and I both fell to the ground and they left the room with their threat looming over us. Carlos came over and I pulled him close and raked my fingers through his hair like he did when I had my nightmares. We stayed in that position for ten minutes until I realized that we were late meeting my parents. So we reluctantly got up and made our way to the castle.

Once we got there my parents ran to us and we told them everything and they were furious. I gave them a few minutes to calm down before we began to really talk.

"So what are we going to do now? They said if we interfer they are going to hurt people"

"We don't know honey. Nothing like this has ever happened before" Mother told me.

"We have to do something. I refuse to let this be the fight the bad guys win" I told them confidently even though on the inside I wasn't as sure. Carlos wrapped an arm around me in reassurance and I felt a little better.

"Ben maybe we should take a little more time to think about things. A lot has happened in the past few days. I know that your coronation is coming, we just need to use the time before it wisely" Carlos advised.

"You're right and I think all of us should follow your advise. So tomorrow we should all just take a day off. Mom, could you ask the Fairy Godmother to dismiss us from our classes tomorrow?"

"Yes Ben and Carlos I think it's a great idea. Why don't you stay the night here so tomorrow we can get started?"

"I'd like that" he told. So we said goodnight to my parents and made our way to my room. At first we laid in bed, just holding each other but soon enough he drifted into sleep. I stayed awake a little while longer, staring down at his peaceful face (I know that sounds creepy but they are in love!).

"We will beat them Carlos. Together"


	3. Relaxing and Plan Making

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It

Summary: It's a week before Ben's coronation and Carlos decides to come clean about Maleficent's plan. One side will forgive him while the other will hate him. Who will be who? And what will that hate lead to? Sequel to 'Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil'.

Author's Note: I just want to say that I am sorry for all the mistakes in my spelling and grammar for this and all of my stories. I'm not saying this as a excuse but I've never been good when it comes to learning languages, even English.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Relaxing and Plan Making

Carlos's Pov

I woke up to the sound of light pounding on the floor and quiet voices over my head. I cracked my eyes open to see Ben and his parents, all of them still in their nightwear talking at the end of the bed. Their voices died down when they saw that I was awake but they did turn to me and smile.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" He teased and both of his parents chuckled but I just glared at them.

"I was put under a sleeping curse because of her daughter. I do find that funny" I scolded.

"That's what makes it funny" Ben spoke.

"Oh shut up" I said as I threw a pillow at his head. He caught it and was about to throw it back when the door opened and a couple of people came in holding trays of food. They set it down on the bed and were gone with a flash.

"Since you told us relax we decided to start off the day with breakfast in bed" The King said as they sat down at the end while Ben slide in next to me. We ate and enjoyed a light conversation while a few good jokes thrown in there. It was a great start to what I knew what going to be a great day.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked excitedly.

"Today was your idea so we've left it up to you" Ben told me.

"I get to tell the royal family what to do. What the people back home would give to get the chance to do that" They all laughed and I could feel that the tension was already beginning to fade away.

"Yes you do. Now command us my king" I blushed at the king part and he noticed because he laughted and kisses my cheek.

"I have the perfect idea" I leaned over and whispered my plan in his ear. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Okay. Mom and Dad we will meet you in the garden. There is something we need to pick up first" They nodded and glided out the room.

"We should get changed too" Ben said.

"But I don't have anything to change into"

"Yes you do" He moved over to his dresser and pulled out a package. He handed it to be and I opened it only to laugh. Inside was one of Ben's suits but not in his signature blue, it was red.

"So we are going to be one of those matching couples huh?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all"

We both changed and then Ben grabbed my hand and we ran through the halls to the library. We searched through the selections until I found the one I was looking for. Then we walked out to the gardens where his parents were waiting, laying in the grass staring at the clouds, stuck in their own little world. For a king and queen this may seem strange but today they were just the Beauty and the Beast.

"We're here!" Ben sang out.

"What book have you got there dear?" Belle asked. I'm not surprised that she would notice it first.

"Well I thought that even though you lived it you might like to hear your story told by someone else" I held up the book and they saw that written on the cover was in fact _Beauty and the Beast_.

"I think that's a great idea. I've always wondered how people have heard our story" Belle confessed.

So for the next few ours we sat in the bright sun with the cool breeze and I read them their tale from the Beast getting his curse to his transformation and their happily ever after. I finished just as a picnic lunch was brought out. While we ate I looked at all of their smiling faces and I knew that for now all of their worries were gone.

"You know someday there is going to be a story about you two" Ben's father brought up.

"I can see it now. A villains son turns good, a princesses daughter turns back and all is fixed with true love's kiss" I spoke up in a dreamy state. It made me happy thinking that one day people would know the story of our love. That sounded so corny but I didn't care.

"That reminds me. True love is magic right?" Ben questioned his parents.

"Some people it's the most powerful magic there is. But why are you asking Ben? I thought we weren't going to talk about these things today" Belle both answered and questioned.

"It's okay. I think we are all relaxed enough to talk about it, so why do you ask Ben?" I told her and asked Ben. In all honesty I was ready to talk so we could get it out the way and dealt with.

"Because I was thinking that maybe we could use it against them. It's the one thing that the villains have and don't understand"

"That's true but I don't want to use love as a weapon but I am open to using some form of magic" I contributed.

"What did you have in mind?" Ben asked.

"Maybe we could use defensive magic and if that doesn't work then maybe we can use offensive magic as a backup plan. They were my friends once and even though they don't like me anymore I don't want to hurt them"

"We don't want anyone getting hurt either Carlos" Belle told me.

"Got an ideas?" The king urged.

"Maybe we could see if there is a way to make sure the wand only works for the Fairy Godmother or we could find a way for the wand to repel evil"

"That's brilliant! I think we'll go ask her right now. You two enjoy yourselves" They both said goodbye and made their way inside, leaving us alone.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked nervously.

"I really hope so. I wanted to be able to enjoy my coronation but I don't think I can now"

"Don't worry. We will deal with this together, my king" I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell in the grass.

"This plan will work and if it doesn't than we will find another way. Together"

"Together"


	4. Evil Strikes First

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It

Summary: It's a week before Ben's coronation and Carlos decides to come clean about Maleficent's plan. One side will forgive him while the other will hate him. Who will be who? And what will that hate lead to? Sequel to 'Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil'.

Author's Note: I've taken an idea from 'Once Upon a Time' but I want to state right now that I do not have ownership of the show or the idea itself, I'm just borrowing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Evil Strikes First

Carlos's Pov

Ben's parents came back an hour later and told us that the Fairy Godmother liked my ideas and said that it was possible for her to do both. She talked about it with them and said that she thought it was only necessary for her to protect the wand from evil just in case she leaned the wand to someone so they could use it for good. They also told us that she was planning on doing the magic tonight since the coronation was only two days away. We were both relieved that our troubles were over, now we could focus on the coronation.

That night we had decided to stay in Ben's dorm room even though he didn't really need it because he could stay at castle but he liked the closeness and it serves as a small escape from his royal life. But tonight that was not the case. As soon as we stepped through the door we were both grabbed and forced to our knees. Ropes were tied around our wrists and we were stuck like this. And it was no surprise to us who our captors happened to be.

"We told you not to interfer Carlos. I guess your not good at listening" Mal spit out as she pushed me down harder.

"I do listen. I just don't listen to you" I hissed her sharp nails dug into my shoulder.

"Obviously or you wouldn't have gone and screwed us over by going to his parents and the Fairy Godmother! Now we can't even touch the wand!"

"Then maybe you should have spent more time on your plan instead of watching my life like it was a movie!" I shouted.

"Oh don't worry, we have a much better plan now and guess what? You are your prince get to be a part of it!"

"Do you really think we'll help you? That's not going to happen!" Ben tells them.

"Yes you will and here's why"

Before I knew it Mal reached into my chest and pulled out my heart. I screamed in pain and through a few tears I saw Ben's horrified face.

"Isn't it grea what magic can do. Thank you Evie for giving me the idea" Mal told Evil with a sickening grin.

"Aww thanks! I got the idea from Mom. She loved the thought of taking someone's heart and thanks to Maleficent's spell book we were able to pull it off" Evie sounded too excited about all this. I know she is evil but I never thought she would go this far. Mal moved over to Ben and kneeled down so they were eye to eye. That's when she began to tell us her plan.

"Here's how it's going to go Ben: during your coronation at the moment when the Fairy Godmother brings out her wand you are going to take it and use it to break the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Then my mother is going to come and take over your kingdom and then the rest of the world. And if you don't do it or if you decide to make the stupid mistake of telling on us again then I will crush his heart and kill him" At the end Ben was also in tears, his eyes never leaving my heart.

What surprised me next was that Mel came back over to me and shoved my heart back in. It didn't hurt as much as it did coming out but it still stung. What surprised me even more was that with a wave of her hand Mal removed our bonds. Ben and I ran to each other and pulled each other so close that I wouldn't be surprised if we fused together.

"That's disgustingly sweet. But back on topic you have until tomorrow night to willingly help us or the two of you can spend tomorrow saying goodbye. And don't worry, we'll let you do that in private"

They all left laughing like true villains, leaving me and Ben alone in scared silence. Mal, who had been my friend for years just threatened to kill me and she would without hesitation.

"What are we doing to do Ben?" I asked as I burrowed my face into his chest.

"I don't know Carlos but I know that we are not going to my parents this time. I'm not going to risk that they'll find out"

"I agree. As much as I want to say that they will keep their promise, I don't think I can trust them anymore" I spoke up honestly.

"I know. I feel so aweful that I brought them here in the first place"

"Bad things have happened but at least we have each other" I told him as I reached up to caress his cheek. He grabbed that hand and interlocked our fingers.

"I love you"

"I love you too. And don't worry, we won't let them take my heart. If it's going be in anyone's hands I want it to be in yours" I truthfully told and suddenly an idea popped into my head, why do I take what they want to steal?

"And I think I know a way to stop them from getting it"

"How?"

"We are going to take it our ourselves"

"Are you serious? You're willing to put yourself through that pain again?" He warringly asked me.

"Yes I am. For you, for your kingdom, for us" He smiled but I saw the worry in his eyes still.

"Alright but on one condition" He insisted.

"What is it?"

"We take out my heart too"

"Why would you want to do that?!" I demanded to know.

"Because if I don't go through with their plan they will go after you. And once they realized that you don't have your heart they will go after me. This way we will both be protected" He explained and I have to say that it's a smart idea.

"Okay, we'll do it. Tomorrow we will go to the library and look up how to do this"

"I really hope this works"

"I do too"


	5. Spelling Hearts

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It

Summary: It's a week before Ben's coronation and Carlos decides to come clean about Maleficent's plan. One side will forgive him while the other will hate him. Who will be who? And what will that hate lead to? Sequel to 'Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Spelling Hearts

Ben's Pov

Last night the nightmares came back, it seemed like every time I closed my eyes an imagine of Carlos's heart being crushed assaulted my mind. When Carlos had to shake me awake I swore I could still feel what was left of his heart slipping through my fingers. It was so heartbreaking to see my true love's heart break that I cried in my dreams and in real life. I asked him if he was having nightmares too and when he said no I asked him why.

"Because I'm not hiding my fear. You don't need to stay strong for me" Was his answer. I let myself break down at his words, the walls that I had built as a prince broke. Right now I was just Ben, not a prince or a future king, just me.

Once I was calm Carlos took me outside and we waited for the sun to rise, so we could feel it's warmth and watch the colors paint the sky. I know he did this for me because I remember telling him how the sunset always made me happy and gave me hope. Because if the sun can rise to greet us in the morning even with all the problems in our world then everything must not be all bad.

We stayed outside until the first bell rang. Neither of us wanted to go to school today but missing class two days in a row would look suspicious. The only good thing about going in today was that Mal, Evie and Jay wouldn't be able to get us alone. And it made me happy knowing that Carlos no longer had to Remedial Goodness class with the rest of them since he hasn't been seen as a villain since after his sleeping curse.

We were in the library every chance we could get whether it was during lunch or in between classes. After classes ended we glued ourselves to the Magic section, looking through practically every book for anything about hearts. And in our search we did find another spell that would be very useful for it was block anyone from spying on us, I pocketed it for before we found what we were looking for. Some of the other stuff we did find interesting and set it aside for a later time while other things we found horrible and pure evil. For example there was one spell where you could use a heart to get eternal beauty, it sounded like something the Evil Queen would do!

We are an hour into our search and we were both starting to get frustrated and less hopeful, that is until I found a red leather bound book where the title read _'Hearts: The Center of Magic'._

I opened and began flipping through pages but stopped suddenly, I had found it! On the top of the page the title said that this was a spell that would allow someone to remove a heart. I showed it to Carlos and we both wrote the spell down, we didn't want to risk being seen with the book anywhere else. Here it just seemed like we were just curious.

I was about to put the book back on the shelf when something slipped out and landed on the floor. I put the book back and bent down to pick it up. I looked it over and my eyes widened slightly when I read the words on the page. _'Protect Your True Love's Heart. No One Will Ever Be Able To Touch It Besides You'_

"Carlos look at this" I handed him the page and saw his eyes widen as he skimmed over the words. He then looked up at me with the most hope I have ever seen in his eyes.

"This is it. This will fix everything" He whispered, he sounded hopeful but to him it did still sound too hard to believe.

"I know. And the best part is that with this spell it doesn't say that we have to remove our hearts" I grabbed both of our notes and ripped them into pieces so small that they could never be put back together and threw them in nearby trash can. We had to take every precaution so that no one would find out.

"Come on, let's go do this before they come for us" I grabbed his hand and we raced out of the library to gather everything we needed, ignoring a teacher's call for us to stop running but we couldn't. We were so close so it was too important for us to note keep going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos's Pov

We stood across from each other, the blocking spell already cast and the finished heart spell resting in both of our hands, causing them to glow a bright white. The spell told us that we didn't have to remove our hearts but we did have to reach into each other's chests. It promised that after we did this no one would be able to take our hearts and if any evil tried the magic around our hearts would defend us. The page also said that the spell used our true love to make it work and that only people who it can cast this spell. So after we completed it we would be bonded even more due to our love protecting each other, his love would protect me and my love would protect him.

"I'll go first" I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked with worry and I nodded.

"I already know what it feels like. I can deal with the pain"

He nodded and placed his hand over my heart but didn't push it in yet, he was still hesitating because he didn't want to hurt me. I squeezed his hand and together we slowly push it in my chest. I let out a low groan because it did hurt more going slowly but it was still better than Mal pulling it out. He grabbed a hold of my heart and I could feel a warmth spreading through it and then it traveled through my body. The feeling did fade but it felt behind a magical tingle to tell me that it was still there.

This time he didn't hesitate and he pulled out quickly but his hand still hovered, shaking lightly.

"It worked. You ready" He inhaled a breath and nodded. He grabbed my hand and rested it against his chest. I grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so we were eye to eye. I could tell he was scared so I wanted him to stay focused on me. Quickly I shoved my hand inside of him, he let out a gasp and I grabbed his other hand in comfort. Looking into eyes I could tell that he was having the same sensation I had. Once it was done Ben grabbed my hand and pulled it out himself and interlocked both of our hands. We both leaned till our foreheads were touching and we stared into each other eyes longer.

After ten minutes we reluctantly pulled apart so that we could clean every thing up and hide the spell before Mal and the others showed up. And sure enough right as curfew started they all came filing in. Blocking the door as always and everytime she did it I had a feeling that she did it to make sure we didn't get out instead of stopping other people from coming in.

"So what have you decided?" Mal bluntly demanded.

"We'll do it" We said. We both felt confident in our spell and cofident in the fact that once Ben got the wand their plan would fall apart because he would not be releasing Maleficent and they would not be able to take either of our hearts to punish us.

"Good choice. We will see you both tomorrow before the coronation. And remember what will happen if you fail Ben" To make a point she reached towards my chest and I flinched. I wanted to say that it was mostly fake but she could still reach in there.

Satisfied that she gave me fear they all left again in their usual flourish.

"How long does the blocking spell last?" I asked Ben once they left.

"Till midnight, why?"

"I think it's time we go talk to your parents one last time before the end begins"


	6. Coronation of a New King

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It

Summary: It's a week before Ben's coronation and Carlos decides to come clean about Maleficent's plan. One side will forgive him while the other will hate him. Who will be who? And what will that hate lead to? Sequel to 'Villains Can Be Good, Princesses Can Be Evil'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Coronation of a New King

Ben's Pov

"We should have sent them back to the island when this all started!" My father boomed and I wouldn't be surprised if he had woken up the entire school. We contacted my parents and asked them if they could come down here to talk because we didn't want to risk anything just to be safe.

"How dare they come here and use our peaceful invitation as a cover to take us over!" My father continued while sat with Carlos and I, holding both of our hands like any mother would do. I remember Carlos's shocked face but he then smiled and left it at that and was now following my father's pacing with his eyes.

"And to top it of they threaten the lives of my boys!" He practically screamed out and by that point my mother had enough. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He immediately calmed down and returned the embrace. And right there was an example of true love, being able to calm down the other part of you.

"Boys?" Carlos whispered to me questionly and curiously.

"You're my true love. You are part of my family by default and I wouldn't want it to be anyone else" I spoke to him truthfully. He smiled and we turned to talk to my parents.

"There is no way of knowing what's going to happen once the coronation is finished and I don't have the wand. But odds are the first thing they will do is go after Carlos's heart because that's who they threatened to go after. But now that Mal can't take his or my heart that's when things are going to get really unpredictable, so we are going to need some sort of plan for when that happens" I explained.

"I have an idea. What if we get them all together long enough for the Fairy Godmother to use her wand to send them back to the Isle of the Lost" Carlos contributed.

"I thought you didn't want to go back without them" I asked confused.

"I don't think that's possible anymore. They threatened to kill me and I know that I wouldn't be welcomed back. And besides, I want to stay here with you" He confessed.

"I like the sound of that. Mom and Dad?" They shared a look, another conversation with their eyes. Then they turned to us and nodded.

"We will see what the Fairy Godmother can do. Now I think you two should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for all of us" My father pulled us both into a hug and my mother kissed both of us on the cheek before they left. Looking over to Carlos he wasn't shocked anymore my their affection, I could see in his eyes that he enjoyed it.

"I know that they are right but I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep" Carlos spoke once my parents left.

"I'll be right here Carlos. You have nothing to worry about"

"Aren't you scared?" He asked me.

"Of course I am. A lot of things could go wrong tomorrow. Even though our hearts are protect doesn't mean they can't hurt you. I don't want to lose you Carlos!" I exclaimed.

"I dont' want to lose you either Ben" He said calmly. He then grabbed my hands and pulled me down on my bed. We were wrapped in each others arms and he was right, we weren't able to get any sleep.

When morning came we were both tired but we pushed that and our worry took its place, it was time. We both got dressed (wearing matching suits that was my mothers idea) and we went outside where the carriage was waiting for us to take us to the castle. As we made our way there Carlos and I clutched each others hands and they only got tighter when we reached the screaming crowd. And I felt Carlos shift closer when he stopped Mal, I looked over to see her grinning evily.

Once the carriage stopped we walked up to greet my parents and then it was time for them to head inside. I pulled Carlos into one last kiss before he walked inside with my parents and then I was all alone outside the hall. I took a moment to prepare myself for everything. Not just because of the chaos that will surely happen but because I'm about to become the King of Auradon. All I wanted to do in this moment was grab Carlos and run away but what kind of example would I bet setting for my people? That it's okay to run away from your problems? No, so I nodded to the guards and the doors opened. I began to slow walk up to my parents and the Fairy Godmother who held my fathers crown in her hands. As soon as I reached them I knelt one knee and she began.

"Ben, do you swear to govern the people of Auradon to the best of your abilities? Do you promise to put the people before yourself? Do you promise to offer them safety and protection from evil? And do you promise to be honest, just and merciful as king so long as you live?"

"I do" As she put the crown on my head I whispered to her if she was ready and she nodded. She then turned to my mother who handed her the wand, and we all knew that everything was about to explode.

"With this wand and the power invested in me. I do pronounce you Ben as the new King of Auradon" She tapped it on both shoulders and once I stood the crowd erupted in cheers. Carlos ran over to me and I pulled him in my arms and spun him around. But all of our celebrating was stopped when a loud shriek overpowered the crowd.

Mal stood there in the middle of the aisle with Evie and Jay behind her, her eyes glowing a menacing green.

"I told you to steal the wand and you didn't listen! I warned you what would happen if you went against me, now you get to pay the price!" She disappeared in a puff of green smoke only to reappear next to us. She pulled Carlos close to her and plunged her hand in his chest. People around us scream and my parents tried to keep them calm.

Mal made to pull out his heart but as she tugged and tugged nothing moved. She let out a scream of frustration and pushed Carlos away who fell into my arms and I held him against me.

"What did you do?!" She demanded.

"You're not the only person who can do magic Mal" Carlos told her.

"True love" She gritted out.

"The only kind of magic you can't defeat" I said confidently.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I can't still kill you" All three of them moved to attack us but with a wave of her wand the Fairy Godmother froze them all and grouped them together then she unfreezed them. They all fell out of it confused and as they moved to attack again they were becoming surrounded by white smoke.

"What are you doing?!" Mal screamed

"Sending you home" I said. Right after I finished they were engulfed and flung out of the castle and back to the Isle of the Lost, you could hear their screams as they went.

Once they were gone the crowd roared with cheers again but all of that was dull to my ears, my only focus was Carlos.

"We did it!" He yelled excitedly and pulled me into a kiss. We could have stayed that way for hours but then a cough alerted us to the presense of others. It was my dad who coughed and Carlos moved back a bit so that both my mom and dad could pull me into a hug.

"You are going to do a great job"

"Thank you Dad. I'm just glad I won't be doing it alone" I turned to look at Carlos who was thanking the Fairy Godmother for all her help.

"Have you asked him yet?" My mother inquired.

"No not yet. It's still too soon and I want to wait till we have a peaceful time in which to do anything" I told her.

"Enough of this serious business! We've had enough for today, let's go celebrate!" My father called out and the screaming got louder as everyone followed my parents out to the after party. Carlos and I were the last to leave, I wanted a moment alone with him.

"I have to admit that I was worried when Mal went to grab my heart" Carlos confessed.

"Hey I can wake you from a sleeping curse then I'm pretty sure I can protect your heart from Maleficent's daughter" I reassured him.

"I just hope we will never have to face Maleficent. We handled Audrey and Mal but I don't think I could handle her"

"Let's never find out. Now come on, I want to have my first dance with my boyfriend" I grabbed my hand and we made our way out, the fireworks already coloring the sky with neon lights. We finally had a peaceful moment.

Would that last?


End file.
